


Adventures in Dragonsitting:  Jerry

by StBridget



Series: Dragon Verse [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Babysitting, Dragons, Family, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: The chance to watch Matt is a dream come true for someone like Jerry. Unfortunately, the baby dragon won't cooperate.





	Adventures in Dragonsitting:  Jerry

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.

"So where's this dragon you want me to watch?" Jerry Ortega asked as he entered Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams' home.

"The _child_ ," Danny stressed, "is on the sofa." He gestured to show Jerry the toddler.

Jerry looked disappointed. "He's human."

"Of course he's human," Danny said. "What did you expect?"

"I was kind of hoping for a dragon," Jerry replied.

"Ask him," Steve suggested. "He's usually pretty willing to change."

Danny glared at his husband. "I'll thank you not to give him any ideas. He's quite fine like this. In fact, I'd like it if he spent more time as human. I swear, he's as obsessed with his dragon form as you are, babe."

"It's healthy for him," Steve argued. "He should be comfortable with who he is."

"He should be comfortable as a human!" Danny shot back.

Jerry shooed them out the door. "You should get going. We'll be fine."

The door closed behind the two men, and Jerry turned to his charge. Matt McGarrett-Williams was sitting on the couch, dressed in dragon jammies, playing with a stuffed dragon. Jerry sat down in the chair nearby and clasped his hands together. "So, I don't suppose you'd change for me."

"No!" Matt said.

"Aw, come on," Jerry pleaded. "I really want to see you as a dragon. I haven't seen one before. Your daddies won't shift for me. Everybody else has seen them but me. Please?"

"No!" Matt repeated.

"Please? I really want to see a dragon."

Matt waved his toy. "Dragon."

"Not a stuffed dragon. A real dragon. You."

Matt just waved his toy again.

"Okay, fine." Jerry sighed in resignation. "You want to watch a movie?" He looked at the selection Steve and Danny had left. Pete's Dragon, Shrek, How to Train Your Dragon. Jerry sensed a theme. He was surrounded by dragons, except the one he wanted.

He put in Pete's Dragon, and the toddler watched happily, burbling along with the songs and shouting "Dragon!" every time Elliot appeared. Jerry kept an eye on Matt, hoping he'd change, but no such luck.

After the movie, it was time to feed Matt. Jerry put him in his high chair and prepped his food. "You know, I bet you have really powerful jaws as a dragon," Jerry said. "I'd love to see them."

"Dragon!" Matt said, banging his spoon on the tray. Jerry sighed and gave him his food, which Matt ate messily but in very human fashion.

Once Matt had eaten, Jerry carried him up to bed. "I bet you like to sleep as a dragon," Jerry told the child. "Why don't you shift and you can sleep in your playpen?"

"No!"

Jerry sighed again and settled Matt in his crib, then went downstairs to watch How to Train Your Dragon. It was probably the only chance he'd get to see a dragon this evening.

The movie had just finished when Steve and Danny came home. "How was he?" Danny asked.

"Human," Jerry said, his voice filled with disappointment.

"Finally!" Danny said. "I think you're the first person he's stayed human for the entire time!"

"Yeah, but I didn't want him to!" Jerry said mournfully.

Danny went up to check on Matt while Steve sat next to Jerry, patting him sympathetically on the back. "It's okay; you'll have plenty of chances to see a dragon."

"When?" Jerry wailed. "You and Danny won't shift for me, and just when I think I have the perfect opportunity, he's human all night! I'm never going to see a dragon!"

Steve was about to offer to go outside and shift for him when Danny came back down the stairs. He crooked his finger and beckoned Jerry to follow him.

"What?" Danny just put his finger to his lips and beckoned again.

Jerry tiptoed up the stairs after Danny and stopped in the door to the nursery. Matt had climbed out of his crib and into his playpen and was sleeping soundly—in dragon form.

"Finally," Jerry breathed, marveling at the sight. "Now, that's a dragon."


End file.
